


Sunrise Will Come Too Soon

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Feminization, Genderplay, Packing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Lincoln play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Will Come Too Soon

Olivia cards her fingers through his hair, blunt nails scraping over his scalp. Lincoln pushes back into her touch, watches as her eyes slit in lazy pleasure. He loves that look on her face, the way her lips pull into a lopsided smile. Her eyes are dark in the dim light of room, the green of them hidden in shadows under naked lashes. Her face is scrubbed clean of the minimal makeup she wears, freckles stark over her nose, spangled over her cheeks. The lines of her mouth seem harder, less lush somehow, and he thinks that maybe it's because his perception of her is shifted when they're like this - him on his knees, her standing over him.

She smoothes her hand down the back of his head, her touch light, no pressure pushing him forward but he goes all the same, nuzzling the front of her pants. The feel of them is no different than what she usually wears, the dark fabric soft against his skin, but the lines are different, her curves hidden. He looks up her chest, follows the line of pearly buttons gleaming along the flat plane under the crisp white shirt. He presses closer still, turning his face to the side so he can run his lips over her cock.

She groans and her fingers twitch in his hair, clenching briefly, the relaxing again. She's half-hard under his mouth, and rationally he knows it's just what she's packing that he's feeling, but her lips part and her breath quickens. He opens his mouth over the soft curve of her cock.

Olivia pushes her hips forward and murmurs, "You like that?" low and husky, and he nods. "You gonna suck my cock?"

Lincoln nods again and says, "Yes. Please."

"So sweet. Love fucking your pretty mouth. I've been looking forward to it all day."

Lincoln shivers and clenches his hands into fists, forcing them to stay resting on his thighs. He wants to reach up and curl his hands around the back of her legs, cup her ass, pull her to his face, but he stays still, waiting. Olivia pulls away and tips his face up with one finger under his chin, leaning down to kiss him. "Stay there."

His eyes follow her as she crosses the room, her hands working the buckle of her belt, the fly of her pants. She loosens the straps under her briefs and pulls the soft packer out. The other cock is in the drawer beside the bed, thick and heavy in her hand as she works it into the ring and settles it against her, pulling it through the opening in her briefs. She likes fucking him with her clothing on when she's using her cock. She twists a little as she tightens the straps again, looking up to watch him.

"Like what you see?"

Lincoln huffs out a laugh. "You know I do."

"Come're and prove it."

He shuffles across the room on his knees and she grins, wide and delighted. He reaches for her now, one hand on her hip, the other at the base of her cock. He holds her steady and licks the blunt head, circling his tongue around the flared ridge. She hums and brings her hands back to his head, petting his hair, his cheeks. He closes his mouth over her, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks. She strokes at the corner of his mouth with her thumb, traces the shape of his lips stretched around her.

"You look so good with my cock in your mouth."

She's watching him intently, a flush rising on her cheeks and neck. Lincoln pulls off and licks at her again before he pushes forward and takes her deep in his mouth. The way she gasps makes his own cock twitch.

He works slowly, holding his tongue firmly on the underside of her cock, giving pressure and resistance as she starts to rock her hips. He's careful with his teeth, because something in his mind turned a corner somewhere and all he can think is that this is _her_ that he's sucking off, her cock in his mouth, her dick bumping against the back of his throat, making his eyes water. He rests every few minutes, catching his breath, hand stroking along her shaft. When he takes her in again he doesn't stop until he feels the soft cotton of her briefs against his face, the ridge of the ring in the harness under his lips. He closes his eyes in concentration, breathing heavily through his nose as Olivia moans low and breathy above him, hips jumping as she comes.

Lincoln sits back on his heels, panting. Olivia clutches at his shoulders and sways, then blinks her eyes open and grins at him. "You're pretty good at sucking dick."

He returns the grin. "I aim to please."

She pulls him forward by the hair and says, "Do it again."

He does, sloppy, noisy licks along the shaft of her cock. She guides his head this time, tugging at his hair, murmuring direction as he takes her in his mouth. He pushes her back, shuffling them until she's pressed up against the bed, dropping back on her elbows, arching up toward his mouth. He can smell her through the fabric of her briefs, her pants, arousal so sharp it makes his mouth water around her cock. She holds his head to her groin, tries to buck her hips but the angle she's at won't let her get enough leverage to move like she wants, and she whines in frustration. Lincoln pushes hard against her, nearly gagging at her cock in his throat, desperate to touch his own dick but he clenches in hands in the fabric of her pants as she shudders under him.

She scoots back on the bed, pulling him after her, onto her. His jaw aches and his lips feel swollen when she kisses him, licking into his mouth. He grinds down onto her, his cock rubbing against hers through his pants. She lets him for a moment even though he knows the angle pushes the base of her cock into her too hard, too rough against her clit this soon after she's come. She rolls them onto their sides and reaches between them, reaches for his fly.

Her hand is steady when she opens his pants, no fumbling when she pulls him out, fingers slipping over the head of his cock. He's slick all the way down to his balls, boxers sticking to his skin.

"You're as wet as a girl."

Lincoln groans and pushes into her hand, whimpers when she tightens her grip, strokes him slowly. She throws a leg over his hips, her cock bumping into his as she jerks him off.

"Later I'm gonna fuck you like a girl, push my big cock right up inside you."

Lincoln's panting now, eyes clenched tight against the pressure of her hand, the weight of her words. He reaches blindly between them, hand seeking her cock. He moves his hand in time with hers, and the sound she makes is low and ragged. 

"Such a good girl," she rasps out. "Come for me, pretty girl."

Lincoln shakes, spilling onto her hand, her suit, the bed between them. He thinks she comes too, but can't tell over the rush of blood in his ears, the sparks before his eyes. When he opens his eyes, she's smiling, satisfied, eyes heavy-lidded and happy. He curls forward to kiss her. He's hot in his shirt, sweat sticking the fabric to his sides. He thinks she must be sweltering in her clothing, ready to get out of them, but for the moment he tucks his head under her chin, breathing in the warm, sweet scent of her skin and they rest together.


End file.
